blackheartsfandomcom-20200215-history
Pirus
Pirus is a fringe-world located in the Kemper Cluster. A residential world, Pirus has a permanent population of 92.6%, the highest of any human-controlled planet. This is due to the fact that Pirus houses a vast number of low-class citizens who are unable to afford transportation off the planet. Though not as lawless as Kemper Havel, Pirus still has a notable crime rate and poor living conditions, and is most definitely not an ideal place to live. History Pirus was colonized by the Velconum Empire in 2758, only one year after Kemper Havel, but due to Kemper's more suitable climate, the Empire invested more into its development. As such, Pirus was left underdeveloped, with only a few cities dotting its surface. After some time, the Empire realized that no one was interested in moving to fringe-worlds unless they desperately wanted to make a new life for themselves. The development of Kemper Havel, which was based off the colonization model for Urjust, proved unsustainable. The Empire thus conceived a new plan for Pirus. Building giant structures called block towers, the Velconum Empire designed the planet to be inhabited by the poor, making the living space as cheap as possible. Factories and industrial facilies were erected near or sometimes even inside block towers, essentially forcing their inhabitants to work inside them. This was the Empire's way of ensuring that its low-class inhabitants contributed to society. The Empire offered free or low priced transportation to Pirus, advertising it as a land of opportunity where one could cast away their pasts and start anew. Many flocked to the planet, and once they realized that the prices to get off were unreasonably high, it was too late. Some of the colonists were glad, as the situation where they came from was much worse, but others attempted to revolt and get off the planet. The Velconi were prepared for this, and had established the Pirus Colonial Militia (PCM). The militia, a brutal paramilitary organization, kept the population in line. Though there were occasional riots, they managed to maintain control. The PCM established itself as an authoritarian police force. Eventually, as local criminals increased in power and outside crime groups began to take an interest in Pirus, many members of the PCM were bought out, leading to a great deal of corruption. The Empire's attempts to keep Pirus clean of crime have mostly failed. Over the years, groups like the Terran Drug Cartel and the Strebosian Rebels have managed to get a foothold on the planet, controlling entire block towers and districts. The vast majority of the planet's productions go to the Empire, and the governors of Pirus all swore allegiance to the Velconum Empire (and later New Atlantis). However, the local government and the PCM struggle to keep a hold on its population, who due to their poor quality of life often pursue criminal activities. As of 3015, less than 15% of Pirus' population is loyal to the New Atlantean government. The majority of its people are indifferent, with some who would be loyal to the Velconum Empire should it be reestablished. It is suspected that around 20% of the planet's citizens are rebel sympathizers. Environment Pirus is 77% water, most of it stored in the form of snow and ice. The planet has a colder surface temperature than Earth due to the distance between it and its sun. Though the temperature is tolerable by humans, it is quite harsh to live in, especially in the winters. Naturally, Pirus has very low oxygen content and required terraforming for the air to be breathable for humans. However, this process killed off the local flora and fauna, leaving most of Pirus a desolate wasteland. The only natives to have survived this process are microscopic lifeforms and a few types of plants. Unsurprisingly, the Velconum Empire made no effort to restore the natural environment. All of Pirus' animal life are actually invasive species, and they are usually found in the cities due to the lack of food elsewhere.Category:Planets